This invention relates to a closure for an opening in an interior vehicle panel.
More particularly, the invention relates to an end cap for a vehicle instrument panel.
The front area of the interior of a vehicle, generally referred to as the cockpit area, includes an instrument panel, typically formed of a molded plastic material. The instrument panel typically includes an interior or cockpit facing surface and a hollow space opposite or behind the interior surface for concealing numerous housings, components, and connections between vehicle components, such as air conditioning systems, electrical systems, and electrical circuit boards. In some vehicles, the is housings, components, and connections are secured to a rear face of the instrument panel. In other vehicles the housings, components, and connections are secured to a front body panel of the vehicle. A problem with electrical components is that they can be susceptible to damage if they are mounted in such a way that they are subject to relatively large amounts of vibration. The instrument panel typically also includes left and right side access panels or end caps for providing access to the hollow space behind the cockpit facing surface of the instrument panel.
End caps are typically formed of rigid plastic, and can be made of the same material, color, and texture as the facing of the instrument panel visible to a vehicle occupant. Generally, fasteners such as metal clips are attached to an inner surface of each end cap by threaded fasteners, rivets, or glue. The left and right sides of the instrument panel are configured to receive the clips of the left and right side end caps, respectively, to hold each end cap in place. Such rigid plastic end caps, attached to the instrument panel with metal clips, are prone to vibrate during vehicle operation. Such vibration results in undesirable noise such as squeaks and rattles. Electrical components such as electrical circuit boards can often be secured to the rigid plastic access panels or end caps. The electrical components can be subjected to relatively large amounts of vibration as the end cap is caused to vibrate, leading to failure of the electrical component. The rigid plastic end caps are also likely to allow the transmission of unwanted and undesirable noise, such as squeaks and rattles caused by components, such as electrical circuit boards, housed within the hollow space of the instrument panel. Further, the rigid plastic end caps are likely to allow the transmission of unwanted and undesirable noise generated by blower fans and the like, also housed within the hollow space of the instrument panel.
It would be advantageous if there could be developed a closure for an opening in an interior vehicle panel, where the closure has sound dampening properties. It would also be advantageous if there could be developed a closure for an opening in an is interior vehicle panel, where the closure is easy to manufacture and convenient to install. It would also be advantageous if there could be developed improved apparatus for supporting electrical components, thereby reducing vibration thereof.
The above objects as well as other objects not specifically enumerated are achieved by a method for supporting an electrical component in a vehicle, the method comprising: providing an electrical component; selecting a vehicle component to be made at least in part of a flexible foam material; producing the vehicle component such that the electrical component is embedded in the foam material of the vehicle component, thereby providing support for the electrical component.
The above method is typically achieved by a closure for an opening in an interior vehicle panel, the closure constructed of flexible foam material having sound dampening properties. The flexible foam material further has a retaining structure integrally formed therein for retaining the closure to the interior vehicle panel.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.